Saturn
by Lee Sarfati
Summary: Meu ponto de vista de como deveria ter sido o trágico sétimo episódio da terceira temporada. Uma singela e pequena homenagem ao casal que conquistou meu coração e uma personagem que me ensinou diversas coisas. May we meet again, Heda. Rest in peace, love.
Uma dor alucinante que só havia sentido uma vez era o que Clarke Griffin sentia naquele momento, a sua frente estava a mulher que ela admirou assim que conheceu, aquela mulher com quem ela havia uma ligação e sintonia como nunca antes havia tido com alguém, nem mesmo Finn, a sua frente estava a mulher que ela perdoou e descobriu, apesar de todos os defeitos e também com eles, a amar. A sua frente Lexa estava quase morrendo após um tiro dado por Titus, seu então fiel escudeiro. Seu peito estava apertado e a sensação de perda, aquela já conhecida, se apossava do seu ser. Embora tentasse negar tinha que ser madura e entender que Lexa estava morrendo após as duas descobrirem e viverem a intensidade do amor que sentiam uma pela outra.

Por ordem ou razão do destino, enquanto tentava inutilmente parar o sangramento da bala que atravessou o corpo de sua amada, Clarke recebeu a visita de sua mãe, se acreditasse em Deus e na existência de um criador teria agradecido ao mesmo. E naquele momento via duas das mulheres mais importantes de sua vida, aquelas que um dia a magoaram, aquelas que um dia lhe fizeram chorar e plantaram mágoa em seu coração mas eram duas mulheres que Clarke amava incondicionalmente, Abby e Lexa, sua mãe e amada, lutando juntas para que seu coração voltasse a sentir o que era um amor de verdade.

Suas mãos estavam negras devido ao sangue de Lexa e seu corpo continha não só o seu cheiro mas o cheiro da morena impregnado em sua pele, se fechasse os olhos para organizar teus pensamentos poderia sentir seus beijos, seus toques, seu gosto e seus gemidos. Podia enxergar aquele sorriso que Lexa nunca havia mostrado para ninguém que não fosse Clarke e poderia os olhos que tanto amava carregados de intensidade, carinho, desejo e amor. Sabia que Lexa a amava. Sentia e sentiu seu amor. E agora, diante daquele momento, percebia o quanto amava aquela que um dia era a simples comandante mas hoje se tornou uma parte de si.

Abby se abaixou na frente de sua filha e presenciava o desespero tomar conta de sua feição, seu coração se apertava porque reconhecia, em Clarke, algo que ela nunca havia presenciado: O amor.

"Mãe?" – tentou, inutilmente, limpar o fluxo de lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto – "Ela.. como ela está? Ela morreu? Ela não morreu certo?" – Abby respirou fundo e apertou as mãos de Clarke com as tuas depositando naquele gesto a força que sua menina precisava no momento –

"O sangramento parou e eu consegui retirar a bala mas... " – Abby respirou fundo novamente tentando segurar suas próprias emoções – "Só o tempo dirá, Clarke, não há nada que eu possa fazer que já não foi feito. Lexa ainda está viva, no entanto, não sei até quando e se permanecerá assim, ela perdeu muito sangue a situação realmente estava e está crítica, o que podemos ter agora é fé."

Seu corpo doía em lugares que ela não acreditava que fosse possível sentir dor, náuseas e enjoo chegavam até sua garganta com a vontade de que fossem expelidos,tentou abrir os olhos mas sua cabeça estava pesada e se sentia inteiramente cansada, tentou organizar seus pensamentos e determinar uma linha cronológica para o que havia acontecido. Se lembra de beijar Clarke, o doce sabor de seus beijos, o cheiro que tanto amava de sua pele, seus toques firmes e ao mesmo tempo cheios de cuidado, ávidos e carinhosos. Sabia naquele momento diferenciar Costia de Clarke com grande facilidade. Costia foi sua melhor amiga e a primeira mulher que descobriu o amor, suas primeiras experiências e a primeira vez que sentiu seu coração se quebrar. Clarke era o presente, era a intensidade nua e crua, com Clarke se redescobriu e conheceu quem era Lexa, soube diferenciar a comandante da garota que gostava de velas e silêncio para meditar. Clarke foi sua âncora, sua ruína e sua salvação. E tudo aquilo que dizia sobre morte entrou em contradição no momento em que sentiu os lábios de Clarke. Não queria morrer, não importava se deixaria se de ser Heda, não se importava com títulos pois o maior deles ela havia conquistado, era a companheira e o amor de Clarke Griffin.

Abriu os olhos com cuidado para seus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade do ambiente, sua primeira visão foi a loira deitada ao seu lado, podia ver o cansaço evidente em sua face. Sentia vontade de tocá-la e livrar a ruga de preocupação que morava em sua têmpora, tentou levantar os braços e uma pontada aguda surgiu em seu abdômen, ainda que tentasse esconder e engolir o grito de dor mordendo os lábios, um grito abafado escapou e foi o suficiente para acordar o corpo em alerta de Clarke.

Não saberia dizer se era sonho ou realidade mas podia jurar que ouviu Lexa gritar, abriu os olhos rapidamente e sentiu vontade de chorar e só não sabia por qual motivo: Alívio? Alegria? Amor? Talvez todos juntos misturados a outras milhares de sensações e sentimentos que se apossaram do seu ser. Lexa olhava para ela com aqueles olhos cheios de amor e devoção, seu sorriso era cansado e sabia que a morena estava com dor mas ela estava a sua frente sorrindo para ela. Lexa estava viva.

"Acho que nos encontramos novamente, não?" – Clarke riu e pode sentir o stress o amor tomando conta de seu corpo liberando aquele stress e preocupação que tomou conta de si naqueles cinco dias. Seu riso se transformou em choro, tentava se acalmar mas não conseguia ao mesmo se controlar, não sabia o que fazia no momento, se chorava, se abraçava Lexa, se a enchia de beijos, se chamava sua Abby que continuava em Polis. "Clarke?" – a loira olhou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o rosto molhado e o lábio tremendo ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um sorriso, para Lexa – "Caso eu não tenha deixado claro, eu amo você, Wanheda"

Clarke pegou a mão de Lexa e apertou, apesar do medo de machucá-la, não conseguia segurar por mais tempo, deitou novamente mas dessa vez com o corpo colado ao corpo de sua amada, aproximou seus rostos colando uma testa na outra, respirou fundo absorvendo o cheiro de Lexa e sentia paz, finalmente sentia paz, após alguns segundos respirando sua amada, aquela conhecida como Wanheda depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios de Lexa.

"Eu quero você, comandante. Eu amo você."


End file.
